


Fire and Water

by RedK_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-08
Updated: 2006-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK_addict/pseuds/RedK_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny is bored on a Saturday with nothing to do. To amuse himself, he thinks of all the ways his brother-in-law annoys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first F4 fic. I just want you to know that Reed is my favorite character of all from F4, so the Reed-bashing in here is strictly Johnny. That way you know I'm stayin as true to the characters as I can. It hurt writing this, it really did. But that's the way it went, so I went with it. What else can you do...?

I'm bored. Bored out of my mind. I'll admit it doesn't happen often, but today, of all the Saturdays in the year, I have absolutely nothing to do. Bored stiff. Bored crazy. I don't care what you want to call it.

Yeah, so you want to know how a hot-shot like me ends up with nothing to do on a Saturday? Well, I was sittin' here in my room, and I thought to myself, "Hey, I'll call up Betty and see if she wants to go out!" She's busy, she says. "Ok, well I know Karen said last week that we were through, but I'll call her up anyway." She's got a date already. "Well, I haven't talked to Tricia in a while. I'll giver _her_ a ring." Her phone number's changed.

That's right, now I'm stuck here. There's not even anything to do around here. Except maybe practice a little. Sis doesn't like me using my flame in the house, but what she don't know won't hurt her.

_   
**FLAME ON!**   
_

Blast... Should have known she'd have Reed install some kind of fire protection in here. Well, now I'm bored _and_ soaked. And the room is soaked. And there's a huge puddle running towards the door. And I can't do anything to dry this place up before someone notices. Because I'm too soaking wet to even catch fire to myself, let alone anything else.

You know, that's just like Reed. Always trying to ruin my fun.

You know what else? The Fantastic Four is like... Well, what _are_ we like? Let's see. There's four of us. What else is there four of? Most animals have four legs. But you can't really compare us to an animal's legs.

Oh, that's right! Four elements! Of course, Ben would be the element Earth, and Sue would be Air. I, naturally, would be Fire. That would leave Reed with Water. That pretty much sums it up. Sometimes I think I'm at the bottom of the chain, because Water, Earth, and Air all have a way of putting out Fire.

But Reed's the most annoying. He's always trying to douse me out, mellow me down. Cramping my style, that's all he's doing, really. He thinks he's helping, but that's the problem. He spends all his time _thinking_. When is he going to stop thinking everything through first and just act?

Susie says I don't do enough thinking. She says I just jump into everything without considering the consequences. Well, she should be impressed, because I've done a whole lot of thinking just now! But I know she won't be. She's too busy with Mr. Wonderful over there. It's almost like she has no time for her kid brother anymore.

Ben isn't half bad. We used to have a pretty healthy rivalry thing going, but I think we've put that behind us now. Not that _he_ has time for me, either. All he cares about is Alicia. And all Sue cares about is Reed. And all Reed cares about is Sue.

What about ME? I don't suppose it ever occurred to them that they kinda left me behind, did it? Not that it was their fault in the first place, but for once I'm not way ahead of them.

Well, that's enough moping for me. It's not like anyone else is going to fix my problems. Yeah, surprised, aren't you? A little shocked maybe? So I get a little depressed every now and then. But it don't take me long to bounce right back. You can't keep a good flame down!

And I mean that quite literally. Thank goodness I've finally dried off! It's time to go out and find me something to do. Something fun that my brother-in-law can't ruin!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know it was short, but I just had to get it out. For those of you who are reading my SV story _Despair's Edge_, do not fear, it will be continued shortly. AND, as an added bonus, I am making it into a complete series! But for you strictly-F4 fans, completely ignore what I just said. It doesn't interest you...


End file.
